


Drinking and Karaoke

by Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drinking, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Memory Alteration, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, WinterFrost - Freeform, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson
Summary: After years of waking up alone Bucky finds himself hung over and with a strange bed mate. It won't be the last time either.





	Drinking and Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Language, excessive drinking, implied drunk sex... and let me know if I missed something 
> 
> This whole story came about from listening to "I See Fire" one too many times. Song credits at the end of the story. if you want to listen to the songs mentioned they are  
> "Something There", "Summer Nights", "Swingin' On A Star", "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy (Of Company B)", "Immigrant Song", "The Sound of Silence (Disturbed Version)", "I See Fire" and "Glitter and Gold"
> 
> They are in that order. 
> 
> Please, Enjoy this crazy little piece!

     The silence in my mind was still a strange thing at times. So was waking up after a night of uninterrupted sleep. Needless to say, waking up with a hangover for the first time in seventy years was a bit of a shock.  
     Then as I sat up I placed my hand on someone's thigh. A rather sinewy someone’s thigh. I had to check that they… he was actually still alive. His skin was so cold and pale. As I began watching him breathe, I also watched his intensely green eyes open.  
     We stared at each other for a long moment before noticing any other detail.  
     “That is the last time I let your brother convince me to drink with him.” I sat my ass across the table from the other man… Loki actually, with two mugs of black coffee. He barely looked up at me. His eyes closed as he held a glass of some strange tonic to his forehead. As I watched it seemed to ice over in his hand.  
     “I sincerely agree.” Loki groaned as I shot-gunned one of my coffees.  
     “They finally woke up. Look Steve it's Beauty and the Beast.” Sam laughed as he and Steve entered the kitchen.  
     Everyone had been staying at the compound after missions and the last one had included the Asgardians.  
     The mass sleepover had started after we all had some horrific nightmares. A few of us had actually moved right in. Wakanda had closed its borders after Steve and I left. This meant we were among those who had a permanent room.  
     “Yes, but that does beg the question: Who is the Beauty and who is the Beast?” Loki managed with far more humor than I had thought either of us was capable of in that state. Steve laughed as Sam verbally flailed, trying to answer my strange bedmate.  
     “Wanna go spar for a bit Bucky?” Steve asked after he stopped laughing.  
     I finished my second coffee. “Sure.” Loki gave me an enigmatic smile as I got up from the small table. It was like he knew the question that had crossed my mind as I looked at him. Why had he been in my bed?

  
                                                                                                               ***

     Another mission, another few nights of the compound being packed with all of us who the press calls “Avengers". As well as another night of drunken Karaoke.  
     Surprisingly it also meant another morning of not waking up alone. For the third or fourth time I had woken up with the pale Jotun, not Asgardian as he had aggressively corrected me, in my bed.  
     Like we had every other time, we were both naked. Yet, just like every other time, I still had no clue why.  
     I had asked Loki but he was as forthcoming about it as he was about everything. So basically, not at all. The other mystery was why such a solitary man would want to participate in the frivolity that Stark was so fond of. Yet, he still joined in and got just as wasted as the rest of us.  
     Then in the morning I could never remember what happened after my first couple of drinks and the rest was quickly becoming routine. We would be naked and he would be sleeping soundly. I had to wonder why this kept happening. Not that I was worried about it really. It wasn't like he was all that threatening first thing in the morning and everyone kept joking uncomfortably about us singing.  
     Loki actually seemed to be the only one comfortable with this arrangement. No one was pushing me to avoid him nor did they fill in any of the blanks in my memories. Not even Loki, who just didn't seem to care.  
     “Why do you stay?” I finally managed to ask him as I slid the glass he had covered in ice back to him. The tonic he had filled it with tasted horrific but was the best hangover cure I had ever tried.  
     “Do you not like waking with someone in your bed Bucky?” He sipped on the tonic before sliding it back to me.  
     I shook my head. “It's not that, I swear it's not. It's that, except for these mornings, you make yourself scarce. You ignore my questions every time I have tried to ask you about anything. I mean, I'm almost positive that we're screwing when I'm drunk but…”  
     “Well we're both drunk. So I see no reason why it needs to be discussed at all.” Loki shrugged as he caught the glass.  
     “But we are having sex, right?”  
     “Wait. Is that what all of this is about?” Loki laughed.  
     “Look. You might be some kinda god or whatever, but it's been over seventy years since I last remember getting any. Forgive me if the fact I might be gettin' laid and not remembering it is weirding me out.”  
     The son-of-a-bitch just sat there, smirking over the glass, for a moment before shrugging.  
     “You were the one who said you didn't want to remember. Something about it being wrong to be “doin’ it with another fella”. I simply did what you asked of me.” He slid the glass back like he had said nothing more interesting than the birds were singing or the sun was shinin'.  
     “I… What?” I caught the glass. Putting my head in my free hand I groaned. “Drunk me was convinced that I wouldn't be okay with the fact that I had done it with a man. I've always had a thing for guys.”  
     “And you certainly know how to make up for lost time, I might add.”  
     I looked up at him stunned. Was that Loki speak for me actually being good in bed. There was no possible way I could ask that.  
     “If you would like, I could restore those memories. I only blocked them and, I swear, they are the only things I have touched in your mind. It's not like I was thrilled to do it either. I hate playing around inside other people's minds.”  
     I continued to stare at him before I spoke. “Yes. I absolutely want them back. Drunk me is an idiot.”  
     Loki's smile changed. Darkening with the thrill of holding some power over me. “It will cost you Barnes. Not much mind you, but there is a price.”  
     “And what would that be.”  
     “A kiss.” His smile softened. “I just want to kiss you while we're both sober.”  
     His forwardness surprised me. “Fine.” I sighed. It wasn't the worst thing he could have asked for.  
     He stood and walked to my side before sliding two of his slender fingers down my cheek. He lifted my head so I was looking up at him. His lips were soft and cool and my eyes slipped closed as I pressed into them. I felt a strange tingle, like static cling from a shirt, pass between us before he pulled away.  
     “You may wish to spend the next few hours in seclusion Bucky. I doubt you'll want to be found in a compromising situation.” He flashed a teasing smile before he strode out of the room.

Hot damn was he right about needing to be alone.

     The next time I saw Loki was the next time we were all dragged into the common room for drinks and karaoke. However Loki was waiting outside the room. He stopped me before I could enter.  
     “I wish to speak with you.” He sounded almost nervous, not looking directly at me.  
     “What about? I'm good with everything you “told” me about.”  
     “Good. Is there, perhaps, anything you would like to ask me?”  
     “Yeah. Why the hell did you have me sing Belle's part in “Something There"?”  
     Loki smirked. “You have a higher voice than I.”  
     Loki drinks hard. Knocking back potent Asgardian mead the same way I drink vodka, like it's water. He's also far more friendly when he's loaded. Playing harmless pranks and flirting with anything that was remotely humanoid.  
     I was pleasantly drunk too. The Asgardian shit being the only thing that actually worked to get me drunk. Watching Loki shamelessly and harmlessly flirt with a flustered Steve, much to Stark's dismay, had me nearly rolling on the floor. Yet every so often the trickster would look at me. Those peculiar green eyes resting on me for a split second before fliting away again.  
     We all sing. That is the rule. No one can leave before they sing. I'm a couple bottles further in when I felt a cool hand on my right arm. “Sing with me Barnes.” That dark, pretty, British sounding voice slurred in my ear. “Let'ss do something from that car musical.”  
     “Grease. You mean Grease Lokes?” I chuckled, setting down my bottle.  
     “Yeah. That. We should do the Summer Loving song. You can hit that end note, right?” He hiccuped as he asked.  
     “They both hit it and yeah, I can.” I downed the rest of my bottle.  
      We sang, everyone cheered and Loki dragged me from the room before beginning to sloppily make out with me. Not that my kissing was any better.  
      I let him lead this part. His surprisingly broad hand pressed me against the wall while the other found its way to my hip and pulled me closer to his lithe body. My hands find their own way under the layers of leather he was wearing. A shiver rippled through his body as I dragged my metallic left hand down his spine. Thanks to getting those memories back I'm not surprised by how vocal he is. He, however, is surprised by how in control I am.  
      I started kissing his throat. One hand in his hair the other holding him against me. He moaned and writhed against me as I tormented him. It was pretty clear the effect we were having on each other.  
     “Get me out if this damned armour Barnes.” Loki purred in my ear as I groped his ass.  
      As soon as we were behind closed doors, we were both desperately tearing at each other’s clothes.

                                                                                                           ***

     Each time I'd woken up with the prince in my bed we were never touching. This time however he was sleeping on my chest. I also remembered everything, like I'd asked for.  
For all of his flaws, both real and imagined, I believe his love of his magic will make Loki honest someday.  
      He woke up while I was stroking his hair, marveling at how soft it was. For a moment green eyes looked up at me in shock. Then they settled to something much sadder.  
      “I suppose now comes the part where you ask me to leave and never speak of this.” The resignation in his voice was heartbreaking.  
     “No… I thought what came next was finding out how you take your coffee or whatever it is you drink in the morning, and maybe how you make that hangover cure.”  
     The questioning look that has fallen over his face became one of, perhaps, acceptance, it was hard to tell. God of lies and all. It was enough for the moment. Kissing him felt right and he smiled as I pulled away.  
     “I guess I could try and teach you to make a rehydration potion.” He slowly sat up, stretching. The large scar I had noticed on his back and chest, presumably from something going through his body, faded as I watched. I reached out impulsively and traced my fingers over the spot where it had been. Loki tensed at the touch.  
     “What is… was that scar from? It looked brutal.”  
     “I would rather not speak about it at the moment, if you don't mind.” Loki spoke as he stood up, facing away from me.  
     I also got out of the bed. The way Loki stood it was like he was trying to make the few inches of height he had on me greater than it was. Yet he still bent when I reached up and dragged him into another kiss.  
     His long arms wrapped around me as he moaned softly into my lips. He moved and I let him deepen our kiss. His strong and nimble hands twisted in my hair as mine found a grip in his.  
     It took a true effort of will not to drag him back into the bed with me, but to pull away from him. We stared at each other for a moment, panting, before Loki found his voice again.  
     “What was that about James?”  
     I shrugged. I had honestly just wanted to kiss him. To my surprise he seemed to accept that as an answer and didn't push for more.

                                                                                                                 ***

     The world seemed a bit too quiet. Well, actually, the compound was too quiet. The world was still trying to go to hell but the Asgardians hadn't been involved in a combat for weeks. It was clear they were missed. Pretty much everyone seemed to miss Thor and, not that anyone was saying it out, maybe Loki. The fact that everyone's pranks had gained a bit of an edge made me wonder.  
     I missed Loki. The compound seemed to be missing something without his manic giggling. My bed was also far too warm.  
     Out of boredom I turned on the karaoke machine and picked the song I'd had stuck in my head for a week. The sound of the piano dragged me back to one of the bombed out bars in France. Monty would play while the rest of us “Howlies” sang. We sang to alleviate the crushing despair of war and to block out its brutality. They always made me sing the part about the brawny mule alone. I was smarter than pretty much every one of those bozos but I didn't care. They needed a laugh, we all did, and who better than their old “Sarge”.  
     The lines about the fish made me think of Loki. He was just as smart and fucking slippery as the song described. With just about as much luck at getting away with things too. Just thinking about him made me smile.  
     “And all the monkeys aren't in the zoo/ Every day you meet quite a few/ So you see it's all up to you/ You could be better than you aaaare/ You could be swing-ing, on, a, STAAAAAAR!”  
     Looking around I realized I had gained an audience. Steve wolf-whistled, like he always did back then. Tony had his phone up, recording me, obviously. Rhodey sat with Sam, Clint, Bruce and Natasha as they all gave me a loud round of applause. No one else seemed to notice, not that they were looking anyway, the person I swore I saw leaving the doorway, like they'd been caught spying.  
     Tony yelled for another and was quickly seconded by Steve. I gave in, feeling somewhat less lonely. “Swinging on a Star" was followed by “The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B" and “The Immigrant Song". As I finished Sam and Clint were already begging for yet another.  
     “I'm not a crooner ya know Birdies!” I laughed as I flipped through the book having already come to the conclusion that what I had seen in the doorway as just in my imagination. That my mind was having me see things out of sheer loneliness. I took a deep breath as the song I wanted started.  
     “Hello darkness, my old friend/I've come to talk with you again…” I was no longer watching the door. Instead I focused on the pacing of the song. My eyes still found themselves drawn to the doorway as I sang the line about neon gods and I swore I saw the fluttering of a long jacket leaving it.

     A couple of hours later we could all feel how hoarse our voices were as we laughed at Sam and Steve singing “Secret Agent Man". As they finished Tony suggested we go for dinner. Feeling better than I had in weeks, since a certain prince had left, I agreed almost immediately and shocked everyone. After a moment everyone else was agreeing and suggesting places, the shock having faded.  
      I passed the common room on my way back to my quarters after dinner. It wasn't the light being on, nor the person standing on the raised area we used as a stage that made me stop. It was the words that he started singing that caught me.  
     “Oh misty eye of the mountain below/ Keep careful watch of my brother's soul/ And should the sky be filled with/ Fire and smoke/ Keep watching over Odin's Sons.”  
     I back-peddled and stood in the doorway, watching. Loki was singing by himself to the empty room as I had been just hours earlier. Though he had his eyes closed I worried he'd notice me and would stop if he did. I honestly feared angering him.  
     Not that I had told anyone but I really liked Loki. I honestly found myself wanting him to be around for more than just sex. I just didn't really know how to tell him. So as he sang I stood silently and listened to his beautiful dark voice.

“Oh, should my people fall then surely I'll do the same/  
Confined in mountain halls, we got too close to the flame/  
Calling out father oh, hold fast and we will/  
Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side/  
Desolation comes upon the sky/  
Now I see fire/ inside the mountain  
I see fire/ burning the trees  
And I see fire/ hollowing souls  
I see fire/ blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me  
And if the night is burning/ I will cover my eyes/  
For if the dark returns then my brother will die/  
And as the sky's falling down/ it crashed into this lonely town/  
And with that shadow upon the ground/ I hear my people screaming out/  
Now I see fire/ inside the mountain  
I see fire/ burning the trees  
I see fire/ hollowing souls  
I see fire/ blood in the breeze  
I see fire/oh you know I saw a city burning out  
I see fire/ feel the heat upon my skin/  
I see fire/  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountainside.”

     His voice cracked. His eyes were still clenched shut as he dropped to his knees.  
     I was no longer watching by myself. Everyone who had been at dinner with me were now crowded around the door. Loki hadn't once opened his eyes. So he was completely unaware that we were all standing there as he began to softly sob.  
     It was hard to see him crying. He knelt there, wiping his eyes and trying to regain his composure. Slowly I moved to the bar, then to his side. With all my training he didn't know I was there until I touched his back.  
     Those green eyes, whites stained red from his tears, looked at me, then the bottle of mead in my hand, then the room. No one spoke. We had all been told about the fate of Asgard. The song was so close to what had happened that I had originally thought that was the inspiration for it.  
     Taking the bottle from me Loki went to sit down. I sat silently with him as he drank. One bottle wouldn't do more than give him a light buzz, if that. Hopefully it would at least take the edge off. His eyes stayed locked on the stage and Tony, who had jumped up once Loki had left it.  
     Tony sang with a passion. The song he'd chosen was Glitter and Gold. There was a fire in him and as he sang it seemed to spread through the room. That fire seemed to catch somewhere deep in Loki's soul. Almost like those songs reset something in him. They seemed to draw the fight back out in him, in a good way.  
     As he set his empty bottle down with a clink, I looked at him. The fire had seemed to settle into something that burned with an icy edge. “You okay Loki?” I asked quietly.  
     “Yes. I just… I needed to get it out of my system.” A look of embarrassment seeped into his features. “You all listened, didn't you?”  
     “Yeah.” I flushed under his intense gaze. “You, ah, have a powerful voice.”  
     “Thank you.”  
     “Besides, you were watching me from the doorway.” He laughed, knowing he'd been caught. “And when the hell did you get back anyway?” I asked as it dawned on me that he should still be on the Ark.  
     “Just this afternoon. I was lonely. I know, I know. How could I possibly be lonely on a spaceship full of people. But, you know the answer to that better than me.” There was something about the way he spoke.  
     “Is it just that the people here are better company or…”  
     “Really?” Loki muttered. “Well, I guess that's it.” He shrugged as he looked away from me, almost disappointed seeming.  
     I grabbed him and kissed him. “Ass.” I mildly pulled away from him for a second. “Let me finish next time.”  
     He blinked and then pulled me back into our kiss. Drawing me almost into his lap as he did.  
     “So who had they start making out before admitting they’re dating?” Tony called over the microphone.  
     “I did!” Steve called back.  
     “We aren't dating.” I laughed.  
     “Do you want to be?” Loki asked. I looked at him shocked. “The universe is going to end soon anyway.”  
     I looked at Steve, then Tony. “NEVERMIND!” I yelled as Loki dragged me back into our kiss again

**Author's Note:**

> "Something There" -Beauty and the Beast, Howard Ashman and Alan Menken  
> "Summer Nights" -Grease, Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey  
> "Swinging on a Star" -Going My Way, Jimmy Van Heusen and Johnny Burke  
> "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy"-Performed by The Andrew Sisters, Written By Don Raye, Hughie Prince  
> "Immigrant Song" -Led Zepplin III, Jimmy Page and Robert Plant  
> "The Sound of Silence" -Immortalized (Disturbed), Paul Simon  
> "I See Fire" -The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Ed Sheeran (I messed around with a couple of lines, Sorry)  
> "Glitter and Gold" -The Attractions of Youth, Barns Courtney
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read. A big Thanks to my beta reader (@thegingerslytherin) and my friends we encourage my writing. This plot bunny jumped on me and made me write it. I had so much fun with this piece and hope you enjoyed it too.


End file.
